Despedidas
by Ishida Rio
Summary: Casi no pairing, casi MakoRin y MakoHaru. Siento que no da para ninguno. Makoto se enfrenta a la encrucijada de la vida. Tokio está lejos del mar. Haru está lejos de Tokio, pero Rin está inesperadamente cerca. De amigos y decisiones, porque Rojo y Azul van juntos, aunque duela.


Disclamer: Free no es mío. Blah.  
Nota: Cosa rara que se me ocurrió hoy en la mañana.

Nota 2: Sé que debo la tercera parte de "Into the night" (que me está costando parir, la he reescrito varias veces) y que también hay un "Juntos y Revueltos ch2" en proceso, pero he estado lejos de mis ideas. Espero poder publicar un par de cosas de calidad pronto.

* * *

 **Despedidas.**

* * *

Domingo, 8.30am, 12 grados de temperatura ambiente, entrenamiento matutino por la costanera.

Rin miró dos veces para asegurarse de que estaba viendo la imagen correcta.

Ciertamente lo último que imaginó ver, era la figura alta de Makoto frente al mar, con el agua hasta las canillas, en una actitud silente que le crispó los nervios y disparó todas sus alarmas.

Todos sabían que no estaban siendo tiempos fáciles para Tachibana. La graduación, la pelea con Haru, su decisión de partir a Tokio…

-¡Makoto!

Los ojos verdes de su amigo se posaron sobre él y la conocida sonrisa apareció. A simple vista, todo normal. Demasiado, considerando que tenía 40 centímetros de agua cubriéndole los pies.

-¡Rin! ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Esa pregunta es mía.

-No podía dormir y salí a correr, pero me detuve aquí un rato.

Como si no hubiera nada terrorífico en el océano, Makoto salió del agua y recogió sus zapatillas, que lo esperaban un par de metros más allá, fuera del alcance de las olas.

-¿Entrenamiento matutino?

-No puedo dejarme estar. Menos ahora.

-¿Corremos juntos?

Caminaron un poco hasta que la arena secó los pies de Makoto y pudo ponerse el calzado. Luego corrieron una hora, hablando esporádicamente algunas cosas comunes y haciendo carreras cortas.

12 kilómetros alejados de su punto de encuentro, volvieron a tenderse en la arena, sudorosos, pero tranquilos.

Rin observó a su amigo durante un rato. Makoto parecía extrañamente callado, aún para su tranquila personalidad. Había algo que no parecía cuadrar del todo.

-Oye.

-¿Mm?

El sol salía con fuerza, y Tachibana se cubrió los ojos con el antebrazo. La arena se acomodaba a su cuerpo y le hacía sentir cómodo, lo que junto con el cansancio del trote le daba una sensación de modorra.

-No es necesario que te esfuerces tanto. –el castaño quitó su antebrazo y miró al pelirrojo con curiosidad. Matsuoka apartó los ojos después de un contacto directo e intenso. –Al menos no conmigo.

-Rin…

-Mejor que nadie, sé lo importante que es Haruka para ti.

Los ojos de Makoto temblaron un momento. Matsuoka sonrió con media boca y acomodó algunos mechones castaños de la frente del otro, preguntándose porqué un cobarde como él siempre terminaba en el papel de líder y protector con los demás, siendo que era el único que merecía ser protegido.

 _-¡¿Qué estás diciendo?!_

 _-¡Eres el único que puede convencerlo! ¡Rin, por favor…! Lleva a Haru contigo a Australia…_

¿Cuán desesperado habrá estado para pronunciar esas palabras?

"Por favor, llévate a la persona más importante de mi vida lejos de mi. Es lo mejor para él"

A veces ese desprendimiento que Makoto tenía era desesperante.

-…Haru al menos merece intentarlo… **debe** , al menos intentarlo…

-No seas su madre, Mako. Haru ya tiene una.

Tachibana se acomodó junto al cuerpo de Rin hecho un ovillo. Las manos de Matsuoka en su pelo, con la calidez de las playas que no conocía.

-Cuidalo por mí…

No hubo lágrimas ni palabras llenas de azúcar. El pelirrojo podía sentir sobre la piel apiñonada la tensión que todo estaba causándole. Makoto no se merecía eso tan cerca de la fecha de partida, teniendo que lidiar con el inicio de su vida solo, con la pena de sus hermanos pequeños, con la separación de su equipo de natación y de amigos…

-Lo llevaré al acuario para mantenerlo ocupado. Pero si quiere meterse al estanque de las mantarayas lo dejaré ahí.

Tachibana rió y se estiró todo lo que su cuerpo daba. Rin pensó que parecía un gran perro feliz después de comer.

-Gracias, Rin.

Y esta vez fueron las manos de Makoto las que fueron a su pelo, jugando con las suaves mechas que caían sobre la nuca, rozando con delicadeza la piel.

-Tendrás que ir a visitarnos.

-Ahorraré mucho y me iré de vacacaciones.

-Y aprenderás inglés.

-RinRin, no me presiones.

"Lo que pasa con ustedes los japoneses" le había dicho una amiga latina que había conocido en Australia "Es que no se tocan. Las personas están hechas para tocarse. Hay cosas que no se pueden saber ni decir, si no es a través del tacto"

Y Rin no supo bien cuando se inclinó sobre Makoto, pero de pronto estaban frente con frente y luego en un abrazo apretado y era como si un relámpago lo hubiera cruzado.

Se sentía bien. Tachibana era como una almohada calientita para él. Entonces se dejó llevar y cerró los ojos, disfrutando del primer abrazo espontáneo que le daba en la vida.

-Todo estará bien, Makoto. Déjamelo a mí.

El suspiro del otro le hizo ver que estaba reteniendo el aire, y entonces –por fin -sintió como se relajaba entre sus brazos.

-…Sabía que podía confiar en ti.

Volvieron corriendo y haciendo carreras hasta que les faltó el aire cerca de la casa de Tachibana.

-¿Qué hacen?

Haruka los miraba con curiosidad y algo de desconfianza con las bolsas del mercado en las manos. Ambos rieron.

-Corremos.

-Corremos.

Las cosas entre Nanase y su mejor amigo aún no estaban del todo solucionadas, así que Rin se adelantó, pasando un brazo por el hombro de Haru.

-Me prestarás tu bañera, ropa, cocinarás algo que no sea caballa y hablaremos de lo que tenemos pendiente.

-No quiero.

-No es una pregunta, Nanase.

Matsuoka se despidió a los gritos de Makoto, y Haru miró hacia su dirección con una seña, despidiéndose también. El castaño hizo un gesto con la mano y los miró alejarse.

"Todo estará bien"

Si era Rin quien se encargaba, de seguro todo estaría bien.

Y aunque la pena lo embargaba cada vez que lo pensaba, sabía que lo mejor para Haru era Rin. Sin embargo, no podía evitar que lo mejor para sí mismo, también era Rin.

De todas formas, con la confianza de que el pelirrojo tomaría las riendas del asunto en su lugar, caminó hacia su casa, dándose un largo baño y comiendo con sus hermanos y padres.

Pronto partiría a Tokio a una nueva vida, lejos del mar y del club de natación Iwatobi.

(Una nueva vida, sin Haruka.)

El tacto suave del cabello de Rin se asomó en sus dedos cuando peinó a Ran. Su aroma a sol, cuando su madre sirvió el estofado. Su confianza, cuando su padre le entregó los pasajes en tren y las llaves de su nuevo hogar.

-Estaré bien… gracias a todos.

Y aquella tarde, en la estación, Makoto se despidió de lo suyos con dos maletas y un bolso que decía "Iwatobi Swimming club" para iniciar el nuevo viaje que suponía el camino a la adultez.

( _Y aquella tarde, en el aeropuerto de Tokio, Haruka y Rin se fueron, cada uno con una mochila en el hombro, ambas escritas con "JAPAN" en letras grandes para iniciar el nuevo viaje que suponía el camino a la adultez_ )

A pesar del corazón oprimido, no lloró.

-Los extrañaré a todos.

 _(Los extrañaré tanto… )_

Y con la firmeza de había aprendido con el tiempo, caminó hacia su nuevo hogar, decidido a dar lo mejor de sí.

( _Sólo, en el aeropuerto, con toda esa gente despidiendo a sus seres queridos, Makoto sintió que el aire le faltaba y quiso pedirles que no se fueran, pero era tarde. Ya nada se podía hacer. Entonces reunió el valor que le quedaba para caminar fuera del terminal aéreo y volver a su hogar, a los recuerdos y a la promesa de Rin de que todo estaría bien.)_

Entonces esa tarde en la playa volvió a su mente, cuando Matsuoka lo rodeó impulsivamente y le dejó sentir sus sentimientos directamente desde su piel. Y se erizó, porque Rin era una criatura que debía ser cuidada y apreciada, y sus pensamientos no tenían nada que ver con esos sentimientos.

Rin lo haría posible. Todo. Lo que se propusiera lo haría posible. Haruka estaría bien. Él estaría bien.

Y con esa convicción en mente, se preparó para su primer día de universidad

++Finnis++


End file.
